Tempest
by Pagla Eagle
Summary: What happens when a boy is forced out from his house and from the wizarding society to obscurity? Follow a boy as he creates a tempest which just might sweep away the wizarding world..
1. Prologue

All rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter universe except 7 very well read hard cover books.

_

Sebastian Delacour was a level headed man, known for keeping his nerve under any form of pressure in in the French wizarding society. But at the moment if any one spied upon the man they could see him fidgeting on his study chair and a thin coating of sweat on his forehead. The reason for this was the man or rather the teenage boy sitting in front of him. There was not a speck emotion in the Avada Kadavada green eyes of him; and it seemed as if they could peer into the darkest corner of his mind. Sebastian Delacour took pride in reading the faces of others and for him it was very uncomfortable to see a face void of any emotion. The French head of Department for Magical Justice (similar to DMLE of England) sipped his scotch before speaking.

"I'm sure you know ze real reason why I contacted you?"

The boy continued to stare at him and to his embarrassment, Sebastian found himself unable to continue to gaze on the boy's emotionless eyes. It was like staring into the eyes of a dead person, unfeeling and void of warmth. Then the boy blinked and nodded and the head of DMJ found himself releasing the breath he's been inadvertently holding.

"It 'as been only a couple of month as I 'ave assumed my responsibility as ze head of ze DMJ and already I 'ave received a dozen death threats form ze pureblood bigots of the French wizarding society because of my stance of not tolerating any form of bigotry and now I find myself surrounded by ze blood purists in our government attempting to remove the biggest obstacle in their path of fanaticism. They find me more abhorrent than any previous head of DMJ cause I'm ze first person in ze history of French government who's married to a half-veela and the blood fanatics are screaming their heads off for my removal ever since my appointment. Form their perspective my wife is a creature not even a human and to see a man married to such a creature championing for intolerance of any kind of injustice upon Veela, Goblin, Centaur or Werewolves is not something they will abide. They can't harm me politically for I 'ave support of ze majority of ze parliament plus ze French population 'as been thankfully freed itself from the racial bigots during the days of ze revolution and I'm not afraid of them attempting to murder me. But I'm afraid for my family"

Still the boy showed no emotion on his face but Sebastian could fathom that the boy was interested in his story.

"And after receiving dozens of death threats finally couple of days ago there was an attempt on my life in my vila. That cost me three aurors and seven of the house staffs." After pausing a few moments to remember the bloody carnage on his vila Sebastian continued, "Thank Merlin that my darling wife and daughters were in Paris for shopping, otherwise I fear you would be speaking to a widower now. The blood fanatics are a few in number and 'ave few in following but they are powerful. They are all powerful men form renowned nobble families with very powerful connections. They can deny as much as they like but I 'ave no doubt that they were behind ze planning of ze attack."

"So this is where I'm needed" spoke the boy. Hearing the boy speak Sebastian could not suppress the shudder anymore. The voice was even colder, toneless and utterly emotionless that the face.

"Yes. I will be totally honest with you that I'm not so afraid for my family anymore after an increase in security after ze attack accept for my eldest daughter Fleur. If ICW hadn't restarted ze Triwizard Tournament with ze bastards in English Department of International Magical Cooperation, then you would not be needed. Ze tournament will be held in ze Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Fleur is adamant to go and participate. I 'ave more than enough means of protecting my family 'ere but that protection is limited in to my daughter once she's out of the country."

"Simply convince your daughter of the risks of the tournament so that she doesn't go"

At last Sebastian could smile at his guest.

"My eldest is ze spitting image of my darling Apolline in 'er beauty and most importantly in 'er temper and stubbornness. I afraid any form of persuasion or insinuation I might make to 'er about not going will be met with …. Let's say unpleasant temper."

The boy just shrugged and the silence continued.

"So, well, I 'ave confirmed your credentials and I must say that I'm very much impressed. But I must inquire about the matter about how a boy at you age could bring down such powerful creatures and dark wizard"

"I was and am much better"

Sebastian continued to look at the boy hoping that the boy might say more about the matter but soon it was apparent that that was all the boy was going say and he realized that those words were going to be the only explanation he was getting form the boy.

"Very well" halting before what was Sebastian hoping would be the last part of this conversation, "You now see the trouble I'm facing. I always took pride on being a man capable to protecting his family no matter what. But I'm afraid this time ze resources I 'ave outside France's border is not adequate to protect my daughter form the blood fanatics."

The boy nodded before saying," England has its own blood purists and I'm afraid they are more powerful and resourceful than those of the French."

"And no doubt you are aware what they can unleash once they get a free reign"

Another nod was all that offered.

"It's my hope" Sebastian continued after taking another sip of his scotch, "That we can come into an accord about, a contract it you will about protecting my daughter from any kind of threat on her trip to hogwarts and back. You will be rewards for your efforts handsomely from my own coffers.

"And what about the public? Should they not shun your choice of appointing a body guard with your daughter? After all the public is always fickle about their opinion."

Sebastian marveled about the accurate description of the possible reaction from the public.

"I would gladly accept any form of criticism or suffer through the public reaction for my family"

"Then you are a better father than most", a gesture of respect for the first time from the boy since the conversation started. Sebastian hopped now that the deal might come through after all.

"But," the boy became totally business like in his tone, "I've only one condition, a promise from you before I accept this mission."

"You can have the money as soon as you accept the- "

Sebastian halted as his guest raised a hand to stop him in his track. Were it anyone else daring to halt him like this, no matter magical or not he would assume arrogance but from this boy the gesture contained only confidence in his power and ability. Ad if nothing in the world would stop him from his mission.

"Then a promise of what?"

For the first time a smirk could be seen on the boy's face but it was full of untold cruelty.

"A promise that I'm free to use whatever it would be needed to completely destroy anyone who would pose a threat to your daughter's safety and honor."


	2. Book 1, Chapter 1

All rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter universe except for 7 very well read hard cover books.

A.N: I'm forwarding the timeline by ten years meaning the night of the attack in the Godrics Hollow happened in 31st Oct. 1991. Because I was born in 1991 so I've got no idea about how to write scenes of culture from the 80's & 90's..

* * *

Life in the British wizarding society was brought to a halt by a certain dark wizard in the 80's. Prior to the rise of this dark wizard, British Island were relatively safer from the horrors brought to Europe by Gellert Grindelwald in the 1940's. That war truly devastated Europe and its wizarding culture like it's muggle counterpart brought on by Hitler. It went on unchecked until Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, then professor of transfiguration in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, defeated Grindelwald in an epic duel in 1945. So the presence of Dumbeldore was enough to detour any aspirant dark wizard from creating trouble in Britain. But around the later part of 1970's a new name was being whispered in the pure-blood faction of the British wizarding society. Words were travelling about a new lord Slytherin who was promising the purebloods their rightful place in the world. A world free from the influence of muggleborns and halfbloods, where the purebloods would rule unopposed over the muggles.

At first the signs of trouble brewing were largely over looked because the attacks happened in sporadic fashion. A muggleborn family killed here and there, arson and vandalism of muggleborn and halfblood houses and business. But then at 1979, 24th May the whole of Britain came to a rude awakening when the minister of magic Eugenia Jenkins was assassinated in her office with a macabre mark floating on top of the ministry building. After that there was no stopping of the pure blood fanatics and the name Lord Voldemort or rather his moniker He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named became synonymous with terror and death. And his followers called the Death Eaters became rampart in killing muggleborn and half-bloods everywhere in Britain. The situation was dire and it seemed the only safe place in wizarding Britain was Hogwarts because Dumbledore was there. The ministry tried everything to pass the situation as random acts of terrorism but the situation was clear to the public that it was war against muggleborns and halfbloods. But the pure blood faction of wizengamot and ministry of magic did everything in their power by blatant corruption, intimidation or by assassination to stop anyone from trying to stop the pure blood movement.

The only ones who were trying to oppose the death eaters and lord Voldemort were a group of militia lead by Albus Dumbeldore who became known as the Order of the Phoenix. Consisting of aurors and hit wizards, this group dealt several crippling blow to Voldemort and his followers. But as the years progressed it was apparent that they too were insufficient to oppose Voldemort and his ilk.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, March 1990

Albus Dumbledore was now tired of his inability to stop the constant killing of muggleborns and halfbloods. It was now clear to him that his former student Tom Riddle has become more dangerous and powerful than even Grindelwald was in his prime. The public thought that Dumbeldore was more powerful than Lord Voldemort as it was known to public that Voldemort escaped from duels with Dumbeldore every time he went against Dumbledore. But Albus knew the truth that he was unable to overpower his former student when he dueled against Tom even with the Elder wand. It was clear from Tom's appearance that he's done quite a number of dark rituals on himself and delved in the darkest of arts to increase his power to a phenomenal level. Now Albus was just trying to prevent death of muggleborns and halfbloods as best he could with the order of the phoenix and to stop recruitment of new death eaters from his school. But at long last now he could see some hope in the form of a prophecy given to him last week by Sybill Trelawney, great-great granddaughter of a genuine Seer Cassandra Trelawney, when she appeared for an interview for the post of Divination teacher in Hogwarts. The prophecy –

Beware of him as the Dark creeps in...  
Born to vanquish the Dark Lord…  
Born to those who have thrice defied Dark Lord's wrath…  
Born to power as the seventh month dies...  
Marked by the Dark Lord, veiled by shadow…  
With power the Dark Lord knows not...  
As neither can live while the other survives ...  
Beware of the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord...  
gave him hope that at last somehow Voldemort can be vanquished in the coming future. After careful consideration he was quite sure the prophecy told about a child about to be born to either James and Lily Potter or Frank and Alice Longbottom. Both of the couple were in the Order of the Phoenix and both of them had defied Tom thrice in the previous years. Now Lily and Alice were both pregnant and expecting their child to be born around July. So he asked James and Lily to meet him today at Hogwarts to plan for the future contingencies against death eaters and their leader.

"Albus, James and Lily with Sirius have come. Should I send them to you now?" As he was thinking about the future, came the voice of Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and professor of transfiguration.

"Of course Minerva, send them up."

Dumbeldore sat on his chair waiting for his guests to come up and soon James and Lily Potter entered in the room with Sirius Black, childhood friend and proverbial shadow of James Potter.

"Hello Lily, James, Sirius how are you all? Where is your eldest Lily dear?"

"As fine as we can be professor in the current situation and Harry is with Remus and Peter in the manor." replied Lily as she was sitting down, "Why have you called for us today professor? is it about order business?"

"No my dear, I'm afraid it's a matter more serious than the order business."

"Is there any matter more important than those death eater bastards and their lord now-a-days!".

"Yes Sirius this matter is more important than our dealing with the death eaters because this deals with the chance of defeating Voldemort for good. A week ago a prophecy was made to me by Sybill Trelawney as she approached me to be a teacher for divination in Hogwarts which can lead to vanquishing lord Voldemort."

"What! You know very well professor that prophecies are not something to depend upon. There are numerous cases where prophecies were proven to be wrong and cause terrible tragedies for believing too much on them. And I've heard about Trelawney before. While it's true that her great-great grandmother was an authentic seer but from what I've heard Sybill Trelawney has not inherited her gift. So I think we can't depend on a prophecy made by her on a subject so important."

"Now, now, James, I was present when this prophecy as made so I know that It's an authentic prophecy. And I believe this to the first authentic prophecy made by dear Sybill. But even in the case that it was not a genuine prophecy, by now the point is moot because Voldemort is sure to hear about it and as much as I know about him, he is sure to act upon it."

Sirius couldn't help himself anymore after listening to all of this, "How the hell will Voldemort know about it!"

"Well Sirius, I was interviewing Sybill in the Hog's Head inn and as she started to deliver the prophecy there was a commotion outside of the room and an unfortunate young man was caught eavesdropping on our conversation. My brother threw out that man but I'm sure he heard quite a bit of the prophecy and we can assume that surely Voldemort will also be learning about the prophecy."

"What! And you let that man walk out of there? Tell me who was that man professor right now or so help me God. I will take care of the vermin at its fit to deal with the lot of them."

Albus remained calm at the outburst of Sirius, "No Sirius we will not lower ourselves to their level as I've stated numerous times. I think that unfortunate man will receive more punishment at the hand of Tom for merely listing to something that can prove his vulnerability than you can deal to him. Now let us hear about the prophecy and from then we can determine our plans."

After learning about the whole prophecy Lily stated, "And this is where we come in I suppose professor."

"Yes Lily, as you are now well aware about the statements of the prophecy, you can guess about what would be the possible reaction of Voldemort. You and dear Alice are both expecting and both of you and Longbottoms have defied him thrice till now. So it's quite clear to Lord Voldemort about who target as the candidate for the prophecy. Now at this point it's still unclear whether the Longbottoms or your child will be the child of the prophecy so it's safe to say that both of you are equally at risk from him and his followers. So it's imperative that we take immediate steps to prevent any mishap with both of your families."

"So, we have to go into hiding and we can't use any of our potter manors because they are well known to public. Voldemort and his bunch has proven to be quite capable to be able to break into well warded houses as evident in their attack on the Bones manor. Only their daughter Susan survived as she had gone to her aunt's house."

"Yes and you can't go into any of the Black family houses as well. Grandfather Arcturus haven't officially disowned me from the family so I can technically still enter any of the houses and give shelter to anyone I deem to be eligible for protection but I think my darling mother and cousin bella will pose a greater threat to you than anything Voldemort can dish out if you do so."

"Yes that is very true but I think I have a couple of places where both of the families can go into hiding. The locations of this places are not known to general public and no one knows that these are Dumbeldore family properties. One is in a village called Godric's Hollow in Devon and another one is in Somerset. You can go into hiding into any one of the places and I will contact Frank and Alice to inform about the situation and the details as soon as they are finalized here."

After thinking and discussing with Lily about Dumbledore's proposal for a while James decided that they will go into hiding in Godric's Hollow but he was still not so sure about total protection for his family so he voiced his concern to the headmaster, "Very well professor, we will be going into hiding into your property in Godric's Hollow but I'm still not fully convinced about the security measure in there."

"I have been thinking about that as well my boy, and so I've decided to cast a Fidelius charm on both of the properties as your family move in. It'll be impossible for even Voldemort to find you under the Fidelius. So the only thing remaining to be decided now who will be the secret keeper for your family."

James looked to Sirius after listening to Dumbledore's proposal, "You can be our secret keeper Padfoot" but to his surprise Sirius refused to be the secret keeper with a mischievous grin, "No Prongs, I have a better plan. Everyone knows that I'm your best mate so it's natural to assume that I will be your secret keeper for the Fidelius. So I'll spread a rumor anonymously about being just that and leave the country to direct Voldemort and his bastard followers to me. But we'll assign another one to be you secret keeper with none being the wiser."

"Well I'll be damn! You thought all of that! Are you feeling alright Padfoot after all that hard work?"

"Oii! sod off Prongs.. I'm a marauder after all."

"Stop it you guys" Lily rolled her eyes at the immature behavior of her husband and his best friend before continuing, "That's a brilliant plan Sirius. We should choose either Remus or Peter as the secret keeper. What do you think darling?"

"Well love, I'm not so sure about Mooney. We all know that he can't help himself in the full moon even with the wolfsbane and add to that Fenrir Greyback has thrown his lot with Voldemort. So Mooney can be easily forced into giving up the secret against his will. I think Wormtail is the best choice. No one will ever suspect of him being the secret keeper."

"I'm sure that Remus won't be giving up our secret in any circumstances but you are right that Peter is least likely to be suspected of being a secret keeper."

"Very well then, we'll be leaving for Godric's Hollow tomorrow. You can floo into our house at 5 o'clock in the evening professor. We've have to leave now so that we can prepare for the coming ordeal. Goodbye."

As the couple and Sirius left the headmaster thought to himself that at long last the days of terror might just end pretty soon and went on to contact Frank and Alice to inform them about the upcoming situation.


	3. Book 1, Chapter 2

All rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter universe except for 7 very well read hard cover books.

A.N: I'm ageing the timeline by ten years meaning the night of the attack in the Godric's Hollow happened in 31st Oct. 1991. Because I was born in 1991 so I've got no idea about how to write scenes of culture from the 80's & 90's..

* * *

Potter Manor

After the revelation by Dumbledore about the prophecy the Potters came back to their house and began planning and preparing for their immediate exodus from the society. It was clear that it would be increasingly dangerous for them to be in public eyes for the foreseeable future.

Lily was quite troubled by the sudden changes occurring to their life, "James how can we be prepared to leave in a days' time! We have to manage our belongings and not to mention we have to be prepared for the worst since there is no telling where the danger will be coming from once Voldemort learns about the prophecy. There is almost no time to be prepared to leave for such a long time on such a short notice."

"Relax love, take a deep breath. Are you forgetting that we have magic? The preparation for leaving can be done by today and I'll be leaving for Gringotts in the evening to take out galleons and seal out Potter properties by the help of goblin wards. Sure that will cost a lot but I think Goblin wards are more safe & secure than our wards. Sirius also has gone to them to take care of some business of his. But all of that can be dealt later, first I think we have to tell Mooney and Wormtail about the prophecy and our plan. And convince Wormtail to be the secret Keeper"

"Sorry I couldn't think straight with all the tension. But what about Harry? He'll miss meeting with his friend and he's only two, can he cope with us suddenly moving to an unfamiliar place?"

James couldn't help but agree with his wife, "Well I know that it will be hard for Harry to suddenly move to a new place but I think our boy is strong and can handle all that with ease. Now let's go darling and tell Mooney and Wormtail about our meeting with the headmaster"

So the couple went into the room where their son was playing with a toy broom given to Harry by Sirius as his first birthday present. Lupin saw the couple enter and went to them, "Welcome back James, Lily."

"Thanks Remus for looking after Harry. Hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you and Peter."

"Not at all Lily, although he took quite a few swipes at Peter's face with the Broom but I hardly call that as causing trouble."

James laughed at the antics at his son, "That's our little marauder, though I hope he won't be dying my hair again anytime soon. Now that was a nightmare to have Slytherin hair."

"Don't encourage him anymore. Sirius does enough of that for all of you. Now can we please speak about the important matter?"

Peter came up to the group, "H-Hey guys why did the headmaster called for you?"

James looked at his wife before turning serious and started telling his friends what Dumbledore told them about the prophecy and what they will be doing to escape from the danger. Although he skipped quite a few details of the wording of the prophecy because he couldn't put his trust on Mooney as well as before. His friends became quite for sometimes then Remus expressed his concern, "Well I think it's good that you are thinking about going into hiding and I doubt that many people know about the professor's property in Godric's hollow. But I don't think that any house is safe in this circumstances. If somehow death eaters learn about where you'll be hiding, I doubt that any kind of ward can keep them out for very long."

"Yes Mooney we thought about that as well, and headmaster offered to put a Fidelius charm on the property. I doubt there is anyone who can bypass a Fidelius."

"Yes a Fidelius will do the job. So I guess Sirius will be the secret keeper?

"Well we thought so too but then Padfoot had a brilliant plan", James paused to look at Peter before continuing, "See, he convinced us to appoint another person to be the secret keeper while he'll act as a decoy and leave the country so that any death eaters looking for us might follow him. We have chosen Peter to be our secret keeper."

Peter squawked and stammered on hearing their proposal, "W-What! I I can't be y-your secret ke-keeper! I'm not st-st-strong enough f-for a responsibility like that. Why ca-can't Remus be th-the secret keeper.

James looked at Lupin sadly before answering, "No offence to you Mooney but I don't think you'll be proper person to be a secret keeper given you condition. And Peter we trust you completely that you will do a perfect job as a secret keeper. No one will ever think of you given such an important task."

Remus couldn't help but being sad listing to the lack of trust by James, "I would have died first than give up your secret in any circumstances but I sure Peter will do a fabulous job as well. When will you be leaving for Godric's Hollow?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow evening Remus. I have to prepare for everything as we don't know what's the condition of the place and James has to go to Gringotts for financial matters. You guys should come back for lunch tomorrow and then we'll be going for Godric's Hollow."

"Well best of luck to both of you. See you tomorrow", Lupin went to the fireplace to floo to his house.

"I, I guess I'll be leaving n-now as well. See you t-to-tomorrow", Peter stammered nervously before going out as well.

"I'm going to put harry to sleep darling, then we'll meet at the dining hall", Lily kissed James before going on to collect her son from the playpen and took him up the stairs.

The next day evening everybody gathered of the potter manor before leaving for the hideout. The marauders were in an animated discussion about how should they move to the place. Sirius was all for moving all at once to the place but Lupin was adamant that just the Potters, Dumbeldore and Peter should go for now and then Peter should come back to inform the both of them about the secret.

Lily came up with Harry sleeping in her arms to stop the boys from bickering, "Guys stop this. I think we should all move together. Safety in numbers after all because before the Fidelius is active there is no telling if there are death eaters present in Godric's Hollow to attack us if they see us there."

Dumbeldore joined in the conversation, "I think dear Lily is right. We'll be more safe if we all move together and there is really on place left in Britain without death eaters present. So let us all go together. I believe you are prepared to move now Lily? James?"

"Yes professor we are ready to go." And so all of them gathered together to touch the sock Dumbledore made into a portkey and with a soft pop they all vanished from potter manor.

* * *

As weeks passed the potters became comfortable in their hideout. James went out to his order business in disguise and Lily passed her time by studying various charms for protection for their family. Sirius had traveled to France to draw Voldemort and death eater's attention. Lily registered for checkup and delivery at a muggle hospital because they couldn't visit St. Mungo's anymore in fear of death eaters. James was beside himself with worry that his wife was about to give birth in a muggle hospital without any magical healers present to help in case of an emergency. But Lily managed to settle him by stating the fact that everyday thousands of women gave birth safely on such facilities. But when Lily was taken into the labor-room for delivery, the doctors almost had to sedate James to stop him from hyperventilating. And all though little Harry had missed his playroom and friend at first but he also had settled slowly on his new home and took to adventuring into the woods surrounding Godric's hollow with his uncles.

Thus on 31st of July,1990 Andrew Charles Potter was born five minutes before midnight. James gave a kiss to his Lily when they handed him his youngest son, "Aww love look, he's got you fiery red hair."  
Lily looked at her husband holding their youngest, happiness was evident in the face of James, "Yes love, and he's got your eyes."

And in another place Frank and Alice Longbottom's son Neville was also born before a few minute of Andrew. Those who knew about the prophecy after hearing about the boys being born thought that one of them might become the one to vanquish the dark lord. And in a sense they were right that the birth of these children would be the cause of the dark lord's defeat but none could even begin to guess how that might come to be.

* * *

Potter Manor 31st Oct. 1991

A year had passed after Andrew's birth and the Potters were still hiding in Godric's Hollow. Life in general had become more miserable than ever for muggleborns and halfbloods in Britain. Almost none could now venture out in the open for the fear of death eater. A vast number of them had left for France or America to find safety. Even killing of muggles became so rampart that it was now becoming almost impossible for the ministry to pass them as freak accidents to the muggle government. And by now the ministry was almost under the control of Voldemort's followers. Life for the potters had changed too. Now that they had two sons to care for, Lily and James was finding it difficult to always give proper attention to both of them. But fortunately Harry was very fond of his little brother and always helped his mum to watch over him while Lily was busy in chores. Now after over a year of hiding the Potters were finally ready to venture out to the Halloween feast organized by the remaining order members in Hogsmeade. Lily and James were debating whether to bring Harry and Andrew to the ball or not,

"James I think we should take Harry and Andrew with us, after all Andrew have never gone out of Godric's Hollow and Harry's also getting bored now Dumbledore will be present so I don't think there will be anything to fear."

"Lily darling, I don't think we should take the boys to the feast. If we take them we'll be busy looking after them rather than enjoying the feast, also they'll get bored there because I don't there will be another child there to play with them. Augusta certainly won't allow Frank and Alice to take Neville there."

"But how can we leave the children at home James! Who will look after them?"

"Listen Lily don't worry so much, I'll ask Wormtail to come and watch over the boys. They will be fine with him."

"Won't Peter be also going to the feast."

James chuckled hearing that, "Love, Wormtail won't be going out anywhere public now no matter how safe that place is. After that last ambush on Diagon alley he's become really spooked. So I'll call him right now to tell him to come here and then we'll go to the feast to relax for an evening."

After convincing his wife about the plan James went to the fireplace to floo call his friend to ask him to come over.

"Hey Wormtail...How are you? Can you come to our house to watch over the boys? We'll be going toi the Halloween feast of the order."

"Ohh! H-hello James..Y-yes I can come to you h-house. G-give me a few moments and I will come over."

"Very well. See you in a bit." And James ended the floo call.  
After the call was over Peter again called to an unknown place. A cold and evil voice answer the floo call, "Ssspeak my loyal sservant, why have you called me. The reason better be good or you will face the consssequence."

Peter cowered hearing the voice, "F-Fo-forgive me m-m-master. I have a gr-great news for y-you."

The hissing voice replied without any emotion in its voice, "Tell me your news my ssservant, only I determine if it is great or not."

Peter cowered even more, "Of-ofcorse m-master. The P-potters will be le-leaving the house a-and only I-I will be there with the children."

A cruel laughter came from the fireplace, "Ssso at last the Potters will leave their hiding hole and they have place a rat as guard. Very well Wormtail you will be rewarded heavily if you do one more work for me."

"Of-ofcorse master. Y-your loyal servant awaits y-your order."

"After the Potters leave, you will call me. I will go to Godric's Hollow myself and you'll await outside of the village to give me their addresss."

"Of course m-master I-I'll be awaiting y-your arrival."

After finishing the call Peter wiped the sweat on his face and thought to himself, "At last I'll be getting my rightful place and everybody will know my name. No more hiding in your shadows James, Sirius, Remus". Then he flooed to potter's place.

"H-hello James, Lily. I'm hear. Y-you can go the feast, nothing will happen to the boys under my watch."

"Oh hey Wormtail, welcome. Thanks for looking after the boys."

"Yes Peter, thank you soo much. Harry and Andrew have been fed and they are playing in their room. After a little while please place them on their cribs. Harry might want to be in the same crib with his brother. If so, then please put them together in the larger crib. We'll be returning before midnight. And please help yourself with the foods and drinks in the kitchen."

"I-it's okay Lily, James. I'll take care of the boys. You don't have to wo-worry about a thing. Go and enjoy the night."

So James potter and Lily Potter left their children with Peter Pettigrew to celebrate a night which will eventually to change their fate and the future of wizarding world.


	4. Attention Please

Hii everybody, my brother who was writing this story has been shot recently in a terrorist attack and now he is in hospital. Until he recovers from his wound I'll try to write this story in his stead. I know that there will be difference in his and my writing but I hope you'll support me as you supported his writing.

Thank you


End file.
